Rise of the Syndicate
by Chunk127
Summary: A rough outline of how I thought the Crime Syndicate could come about on Earth 2.


A/N This is pretty much a rough outline for a story I have tried to start several times but just couldn't get any momentum on it. But a lot of people have wanted to see something for it so to the ones who did. This would be my take on the crime syndicate world in the Smallville universe. If you think you can write a story on this and want to feel free.

* * *

**The Crime Syndicate**

**Ultraman/Clark Luthor **– Named after Clark Gable. Upon returning to his world after spending two years learning all there is to know from Jor El he attempts to be this world's hero. However the people still fear him and have gone as far to praise the Suicide Squad led by Davis Bloome when they tried to kill him after he had saved five hundred people from a plane crash during a solar eclipse. With the help of Chloe Sullivan he survived the attack and is now setting up the crime syndicate to bring this world back to its knees.

**Superwoman/Chloe Sullivan** – When her cousin Lois Lane is killed by the Suicide Squad for praising Ultraman's attempt at reforming and seemingly starting to fall for him she quickly changes her colors. She showed up when the Suicide Squad attacked Clark during the eclipse and turned the tide of the battle by destroying Doomsday by shooting him in the brain with a gold kryptonite bullet and using her hidden meteor rock ability to heal Clark. The side effect left her as half kryptonian with Clark's black hair and a new object of affection to the kryptonian.

**Owlman/Thomas Wayne** – Unlike the regular world we all know in this world Thomas Wayne took defense classes after being attacked by thugs sent by Lionel Luthor when he turned down Lionel's military projects in front of Clark. On that fateful night he was able to knock the gun out of Joe Chill's hands only for the crook to take out another one and flee firing shots randomly hitting and killing his son Bruce. Thomas was devastated and Martha was driven mad being smeared by her baby's blood splatter giving her the one bad day needed to be this world's Joker. Seeing the police plea bargain out Chill to eighteen months and shoot Martha dead to stop her madness left him jaded on humanity and joining Clark Luthor's Crime Syndicate.

**Red Sniper/Mia Dearden – **One of the people saved by Clark Luthor when he tried to become the hero the world needed. Originally trained by Oliver Queen until his death but told not to patrol out of fear for her life. She tried to get revenge on Clark Luthor. She was easily defeated. To her surprise Clark not only showed her mercy but apologized for killing Oliver even offering her a clean shot, Mia aimed but couldn't bring herself to kill him because he had been trying to take Oliver's place as the hero whom he wanted Clark to be. Two Face tried to kill her for showing him mercy only to have Ultraman save her life but the rest of her friends were caught in the explosions at her apartment and after Lois died she had no one. Branded a traitor by the world she joined the Crime Syndicate, if the world sees her as a monster she'll give them one.

**Blood Eagle/Carter Hall – **The leader of the original Crime Regime. His group tried to take control of the world in the seventies. The war with Checkmate left both sides devastated and Carter as the sole survivor. Seeing the potential for his dream to return he offers to join Clark Luthor on two conditions. One he brings his wife Shayera back from the dead and the other killing Kent Nelson's killer Amanda Waller. Clark easily accepted his terms.

**Angelique/Shayera Hall **– The wife of Carter restored to life by Ultraman and Annataz when they sacrificed Amanda Waller to bring her back to life. She eagerly joins the Syndicate with her husband ready to crush anyone who opposes them.

**Johnny Quick/Bart Alan – **Without Clark Kent he never changed his ways. He joined the syndicate to protect his reputation, and to be with Red Sniper the only person that's ever successfully shot him when she shot him in the ass with a tazer bolt for flirting with her.

**Enchantress/Lana Luthor – **Lex Luthor's ex-wife upon finding out from Clark that Lex baby trapped her and she was never pregnant to begin with Lana tricked Lex into the open and took away his kryptonite ring allowing Clark to finally kill his brother for branding him. She kept the Luthor name to inherit Lex's fortune and because she considers Clark and Tess family having an on again off again affair with Clark since he killed Lex. When she returned to Smallville with Lex's ultimate weapon. the Prometheus suit Clark had Annataz teach her magic to strengthen her abilities further remembering she was once the vessel of Isobel. She gladly joins the syndicate because of what being with Lex taught her. Power is the key to everything you ever wanted.

**Annataz Arataz/Zatanna Zatara**** – **The syndicate's most powerful magic user. She tried to sacrifice her life to save her father only to have him break the spell seeing him as ungrateful she turned against everything her father taught her. She now uses magic to grant her own desires and to corrupt everything the man her father was realizing life was just too short to play by the rules.

**Oracle/Tess Luthor **– Clark's adopted sister whom was killed by Lionel. He saved her by having Annataz sacrifice his brother Lucas. They have resumed their passionate affair after they made peace with each other about the mirror box both agreeing to just say screw that other world. She is the Syndicate's eyes and ears on Thomas Wayne's floating Castle in the Sky.

* * *

**The Justice Squad **

**Two Face/Lex Luthor **– Clark's adopted brother. He survived Clark's attempt to kill him but over half his face was burned and remained in the shadows to avoid Lionel finishing the job his 'favorite' son started. With Lionel gone he returns to the world. Unknown to the rest of the squad he has his own agenda being a Luthor.

**Angela/Andrea Rojas** – The sniper and the only survivor of the original Suicide Squad sent to kill Clark. After finding out Lionel and Clark Luthor had her mother killed she joined the squad to try to kill Ultraman. In the battle Andrea was the only one to survive because Clark and Chloe assumed the debris lodged in her heart had killed her. Given a new heart that belonged to one of the meteor infected Clark killed. She is given a new chance to get revenge along with enhanced speed strength, and stamina. Unquestionably the squad's… second strongest hitter.

**Supergirl/Linda Lee Danvers/Kara **– Clark's biological half sister yet neither are aware of the genetic bond thanks to Lex. Lex found her while in exile. She originally helped Zor El nearly end the world with her fortress. It wasn't until J'onn Jones unlocked Kara's true unaltered memories of her father with his dying moments that revealed she was an experiment of his to win Lara's affections being conceived of Zor El's and Lara's DNA with Allura as a surrogate. When both Lara and Kara rejected him Zor El erased their memories. Kara used Jonn's death as a distraction to kill her father in a blind rage seeing he saw her as nothing but an experiment and tool for him. She removed the crystal saving Earth but also sacrificed her willing mother in the process in what she believed was the last of her family. She joins Lex to try to save the world from Ultraman. Lex has kept Kal El's identity a secret for fear that she'll join him if the truth ever comes out that her brother is still alive.

**Cyborg/Victor Stone –** An Unwilling member of the squad thanks to a device in his head that allows Lex to control him at any given time. The squad's eyes and ears on the world. Although not trusting of Lex. He has forged friendships with Supergirl, Mermaid, Angela, and Barracuda.

**Barracuda/Arthur Curry **– Misled to believe Ultraman put Leviathan into mass productions when it was really Lex. Leviathan killed over fifty percent of sea life before it was recalled including four people with abilities like him and deafening a woman named Mera who begged AC to not let another disaster like this to happen again.

**Mermaid/Mera **– AC's wife made deaf by being too close to a leviathan machine when it activated. Thanks to a serum developed by Lex noise comes to her in an array of colors allowing her know what people are saying by the lights.

**Wraith/Alicia Baker **– Lex's secret assassin. Lost her virginity to Clark Luthor and upon finding out Clark was having an affair with Tess the whole time she gave Lex the gold kryptonite leaving her mark on him and he burned her chest leaving a burn scar down the middle of it leaving his mark on her. She doesn't care who her target is just as long as it makes Clark suffer.

* * *

**The Army**

**General Sam Lane/Deathstroke - **Disillusioned with his work after Lois was executed by the suicide squad. He spends his days hunting down Checkmate and any bounty that can help fund his war against the secret organization.

**President Elect Slade Wilson **– After Clark and Chloe rip apart the former president for showing gratitude for the original suicide squad's efforts Slade Wilson runs for president playing off the fear of Ultraman and the new criminals. However the results are not what he expected as the syndicate is far too powerful and nukes would just hurt humanity more then the people he is fighting against.

**Vice President Rick Flagg – **Sees the Syndicate as what they should have been Earth's greatest heroes, but thanks to men like Slade and Lex they will now run this planet. Begs Slade to make some form of truce knowing who the real power is and knowing who will run through whom with little effort.

* * *

Author's Notes

Smallville Season 11 spoilers below.

The idea of Kara as Clark's sister started here but I liked the idea so I added to the other story.

As much as I like these twisted characters I just can't figure out how to make it into a full fledged story.

And yes I did get the idea for this outline style from Ben's Smallville X because people would ask me about it and as much as I tried I just couldn't make it work as a story. If you think you can feel free.

Like most people I hated them turning Clark Luthor into a good guy. The guy who says it feels unnatural for him to NOT have blood on his hands before noon should never be a hero I don't care what Jor El teaches him. And then to top it off I think the comics killed him and all of that world so Smallville can have its own version of a crisis. So I wanted to write a story to where he was reformed but rejected to the point where he said F the world and went back to his old ways.


End file.
